Una última carta
by Tinteii
Summary: One Shot.- Alfred deja un último mensaje antes de partir.


**Capítulo único**

**-Una última carta-**

_Nunca me gusto decir adiós, y quizá ese fue mi más grande defecto con las personas que me importaban y amaba. Sé que fui amado, necesitado, llorado, y sé que amé, necesite y lloré cuando las fuerzas me fallaban y todo en mi camino se veía gris. No soy de piedra, nunca pretendí serlo, y jamás lo seré. Tú lo sabes, Bruce. Y es quizá esa una de las razones por las que después de 40 años de servicio he vuelto a llorar una vez más, cuando me doy cuenta que las fuerzas me están fallando._

_Mi cuerpo en la vejez es lento, y el dolor en las piernas ha dejado de ser una pequeña molestia cuando cuentas con 85 años, pero te ves de 70, sin pecar de vanidad. Tengo el corazón partido, y no es por la falta de mi canoso cabello en la coronilla, sino por el hecho de que si no logro alcanzar el teléfono, no creo que llegue a decir adiós, por más disgustos que me causaran esas palabras. _

_El hecho de que haya escrito está pequeña obra, da indicios que si lo logre, y de que la cama del hospital sorpresivamente era más cómoda de lo que alguna vez sospeche. Seguramente tuviste algo que ver con eso._

_Mi querido niño, la única razón por la que escribo esto, es para dejar memorias de los primeros y últimos años de nuestra gran aventura, pues en caso de que te sientas perdido puedes recurrir a esto, y recordar aquello que te inicio en está cruzada con todos tus códigos y esperanzas, y para que recuerdes nunca cometer los errores que sé que aún te atormentan en las pesadillas. Tómalo como mi último regalo, de mí para ti. Y si algún día quieres, compártelo con aquellos a quienes consideraste parte de tu familia como me consideraste a mí, y al mismo a tiempo a quienes yo considere mi familia. He dejado unos pequeños mensajes para todo ellos en está carta._

_Debo confesar que empecé este viaje de recuerdos solo, pero la memoria me falla a veces, por lo que tuve un fiel ayudante, quien me presto sus "diarios de guerra" para rellenar aquellos espacios de los que no fui testigo. Pero debo decir que mi benefactor no fue nada discreto a la hora de mantener oculto mi secreto, pues al día siguiente contaba con más diarios secretos, escrito por cada uno de los chicos. _

_Tuve que contener muchas sonrisas, al ver que todos querían aportar su granito de arena, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos quería decir que este sería mi último trabajo._

_Queridos Dick, Tim y Damian…La vida no les puso las cosas fáciles a ninguno de ustedes cuando decidieron seguir está cruzada la primera vez, cada uno lidiando con su propio pasado. Nuestros caminos se cruzaron por trágicos accidentes, o por decisiones difíciles de entender en un principio, pero que con el paso del tiempo fueron cobrando mucho sentido, y con el paso de los años y luego de todas las experiencias, pudimos llamarnos familia, aunque nunca lo dijimos en voz alta. _

_Sin embargo, eso no quita que los llegue a querer como a los nietos que nunca tuve y que me enorgullece verlos a los tres convertidos en tres hombres brillantes y bien parados con las nociones que se necesitan para enfrentar un mundo como en el que vivimos hoy. Hombres hechos y derechos._

_Confió en que Dick sabrá lidiar con la nueva vida que recién comienza, al lado de su esposa e hija, mientras que ustedes, Damian y Tim, pronto encontraran su propio camino, y no dudo que será uno lleno de peligros que de seguro me hará querer venir de entre los muertos a regañarlos a pesar de la edad que tengan. Sean prudentes, por favor, y cuiden el uno del otro._

_Queridas Barbara y Stephanie, Nunca se los dije, pero soy su más grande admirador. Pocas mujeres con las que me cruce tuvieron aquella sensibilidad y el encanto tan característico de ustedes bajo situaciones de presión. Quizá la primera vez que las vi, mi ignorado instinto paternal que aprendí a desarrollar con los antiguos Robins, no me permitió ver lo especial de cada Batgirl o Spoiler que se decidía demostrar que las niñas también tenían que decir algo cuando hablamos de justicia y código moral. Aunque nadie creyera en ellas al principio._

_Barbara, la vida te ha dado una segunda oportunidad, y no hay duda que todos nos alegramos de los cambios que ha tenido tu propia vida desde que pudiste levantarte de aquella silla de ruedas. No sé que escribirte en este mensaje cuando ya te lo he dicho todo en el hospital la última vez que viniste, pero quizá me falto decirte que me entristece un poco que no alcanzare a ver los primero pasos de tu pequeña, quien nos ha traído una nueva y cálida alegría al hogar, así como una vez, tú trajiste calidez a está cueva de lamentos._

_Stephanie, yo sabía que lograrías cumplir todos tus objetivos cuando te decidiste a contármelos hace quien sabe cuantos años, en aquel café. Si hay algo que nadie puede no decir de ti es que tu testarudez en vez de ser una debilidad, es tu mayor fortaleza a la hora de querer hacer algo con tu vida, o levantarte del suelo cuando has caído. Eso es realmente admirable, al igual que tu noble corazón. Ahora más que nunca, necesitas ser fuerte y proteger esa vida que llevas en el interior._

_Querida Casandra, tú tienes el don de ver aquel lenguaje que no se expresa con sonido sino con movimiento. Ahora estas sentada a mi lado, viéndome escribir con una sonrisa en mi boca, una tranquila, y sabes que todo lo que tengo que decir lo he expresado en los abrazos y lágrimas que derramamos juntos, y con eso sé que ya te he dicho todo lo que pude para dejarte claro que este es tu lugar en el mundo. Excepto quizá la cosa más importante: _

_Tú ya has pagado suficiente por los errores que no fueron conscientes. Ambos lo sabemos, y sé que adoras tu nueva vida. Te deseo la mejor felicidad de todas, pues creo que te has ganado el perdón que sé que de alguna forma, estabas buscando. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario._

_Mi querido Jason, no pienses que me he olvidado de ti en está última carta, puesto que tu fuiste un aporte esencial a esta historia, y de cierta forma, me preocupe de dejarte pequeños mensajes que te serán de ayuda en esta historia también. Te agradezco las visitas matutinas al hospital, pues me has permitido ver aquel rostro que no he visto en mucho tiempo…. El verdadero rostro detrás de esa amargura que dices ya no sentir. _

_Lástima que no puedas mentirle al hombre que te enseño a hacerlo. Aunque sé que eres sincero cuando dices que estás preocupado por mi, y que sospechas que quizá no salga de aquí a dos patas, sino cargado directo a un ataúd._

_Creo que ya sabes con está nota que yo sospechaba lo mismo, pero no quería alejarte, no otra vez. Y cambie de tema, quizá para que ambos nos sintiéramos más cómodos. No quiero juzgar ninguna de tus acciones, no es necesario y tampoco es el momento. Creo que ya has tenido suficiente de charlas, y quizá con un poco de esperanza espero que algo te haga sentido de todo lo que te han repetido por años como si todavía fueras un niño que necesita aprender. Creo que ese fue un error que no se debió cometer nunca, puesto que eres un hombre que necesita aplicar lo aprendido como mejor lo crea su conciencia y espíritu. _

_Pero por favor, Jason, está vez me gustaría que tus acciones estuvieran guiadas de la manera si más bien no la correcta a mi juicio, una que intente no llevarse tanta sangre por el camino. Y a pesar de todo, si logro entender (aunque no este de acuerdo), que esa sangre derramada no era inocente de ningún pecado._

_Sé que cuando decidas hacer un cambio, tendrás miedo de mirar a la persona del espejo, pero confío que sabrás tomar las mejores decisiones para tu bienestar y enfrentar a tu reflejo con la mejor cara que tengas, por que para serte sincero, Jason, no quiero irme de este mundo sin saber que nunca tuviste paz contigo mismo, como me has confesado hace unas horas. Hacer un cambio siempre da miedo, pues el hombre no le teme a lo nuevo, sino a lo desconocido. Te deseo mucha suerte, mi niño gruñón._

_Bruce, no deje muchas palabras para ti, pues el libro está plagada de ellas, y sé que con esas serán suficientes para expresar todo el amor que te tuve, y que te quise como un hijo. Nadie más que yo lamenta el no habértelo dicho a una edad más temprana. Quizá no hubiera evitado el nacimiento de Batman, pero te habrías ahorrado muchos años de dolor que tú no merecías ni por asomo._

_Eres un buen hombre, Bruce. Pero has retenido tus sentimientos dentro de tu corazón por demasiado tiempo. No olvides que debes sacarlos de vez en cuando, recuerda que todavía eres solo un hombre que necesita ser escuchado a veces. Las palabras todavía sirven, quizá menos que los puños, pero alivian mucho más rápido un corazón oprimido._

_Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten está historia, así como yo me divertí en mis últimas semanas escribiéndola, y recordando aquellos preciosos momentos, como también recordando aquellas crisis que nos hicieron más fuerte a todos. Fue un placer y honor haber compartido mi vida dedicada a su servicio. _

_Se despide cordialmente, _

_Alfred Pennyworth._

**Ok, está era el primer capítulo de una historia que tenía pensada hace mucho pero que nunca concrete. Sin embargo, nunca quise borrar está carta porque nunca me había sentido tan conectada a un personaje como en ese momento lo estuve con Alfred.**

**Es por eso que la subí, quizá para que no quede en el olvido permanente.**

**Espero que les haya gustado,**

**Besos, Tinteii**


End file.
